


Dream

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [13]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, but it's fluffy anyway, vampires don't dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Dream

Anders wasn’t that fond of his older brother’s bar, but it was more because of the company than the actual bar itself. Mitchell quite liked the bar and the atmosphere, but could never fully relax when the other Johnsons were around. After all that Anders had told him, he was more than a little wary of Anders’ brothers.

The booze was free however, so the two occasionally found themselves there, but never for more than a drink or two. Sometimes to warm up for a night out, sometimes to wind down after a night out, if it wasn’t too late. 

Sometimes, it was okay. More often than not, however, the other Johnsons couldn’t stop needling Anders about his choice of partner, especially since he had hitherto been the straightest guy in town. The fact that he mostly preferred women didn’t change the fact he went both ways, but that was nobody’s business. Not that the concept of ‘nobody’s business’ meant anything to the Johnsons.

At least this evening there wasn’t any needling, but they had just dropped by for a drink anyway on their way home. But by now the novelty had worn off a bit, so the jokes weren’t exactly new anymore. 

“So,” Mike said as he poured the two another shot, and looked at Mitchell. “You probably didn’t think you’d find the man of your dreams when you came to Auckland, did you?”

So much for no needling. Anders rolled his eyes and knocked back his drink. 

Mitchell did the same, and gave Mike a rather disinterested look. “Vampires don’t dream, mate.”  
“Oh, that’s harsh,” Mike replied, giving Anders a mock-compassionate look.  
“We don’t do sappy,” Anders replied tersely and put his glass down. “Time to go.”

Mike inhaled with a sharp hiss as the two left the bar and shook his head. 

Anders remained tense on their way home, and didn’t really look at Mitchell either once they were home.

Finally, Mitchell had enough. “Anders, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Anders poured himself another shot of vodka. “What makes you think there is?”  
“You’re not looking at me. Since Mike’s bar, you’re kind of... cold.”  
“Mike’s getting under my skin, as usual.”

Mitchell leaned against the wall with a frown, and suddenly his eyebrows shot up again. 

“Anders... is it because of... what I said?”  
“No idea what you’re talking about.”  
“It’s about the dream thing, isn’t it?”

Instead of a reply, Anders just knocked back his vodka.

“Anders...” Mitchell sighed, pushed himself off the wall and crossed the distance between them in two long steps. “Look at me.”

Anders put the glass down and looked up at him. 

“Vampires don’t dream, and it’s not my fault.”  
“I never said it was.”  
“But you’re hurt.”  
“Nonsense.”

Mitchell snorted and rested his hand on Anders’ hips to pull him close. Anders tried to resist, but it was a rather half-hearted attempt. 

“Anders,” Mitchell said, his voice suddenly soft. “It’s true that I don’t dream about you. But I’ll have you know...” He leaned in and moved one of his hands up so it came to rest on the back of Anders’ head. “I don’t have to.”  
Anders cocked one eyebrow.  
“I don’t need to dream about something that’s right here, right next to me, in the real world, every time I wake up.”

Licking his lips with a flick of his tongue, Anders was clearly at a loss for words.

“I don’t have to dream about you because you’re very much real,” Mitchell whispered and pulled Anders close and into a kiss.

Anders slung his arms around him, for once not attempting to make a snarky remark about being sappy.


End file.
